


Горькая вода

by Souris__rousse



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Есть глубины, откуда нелегко вернуться





	

_Велик и одинок океан, и как все существа вышли из него, так они и вернутся туда обратно. В окутанных пеленой глубинах времени ничто не будет править на земле, и не будет никаких движений, кроме как в вечных водах._  
Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт «Ужас в музее»

 

Фонарь на носу корабля с трудом разгонял морскую мглу. Тем не менее капитан Элизабет уверенно вела корабль к острову.  
Рядом с ней стоял низенький человечек, на лбу которого стояло странное клеймо, а на лице блуждала болезненная и извиняющаяся улыбка.  
— Я так мало помню, — бормотал он, — но я видел во сне одно место. Оно было залито светом тысяч свечей. Оно сияло во тьме. Я думаю, мне стоит там побывать. Попробовать узнать, попробовать вспомнить…  
— Мы и плывём туда, Навигатор*. Я уверена, что это именно тот остров.  
— Да-да, простите, я повторяюсь. Спасибо, что согласились помочь мне.  
— Не то, чтобы мне нравилось это местечко, но в этот раз нам по пути. Пусть это и лишняя остановка, но мы сможем наверстать упущенное в Тени Ханства, верно?  
— Именно так, именно так. Всё равно, спасибо.

До Часовни света ещё было далековато, но Элизабет была уверена, что даже на таком расстоянии можно было различить огни многих сотен свечей, что покрывали остров. Сначала это был просто отблеск во тьме, чуть более тёплый, чем мерцание медузы. А потом выплывала она, живой, колеблющийся свет, маяк во мраке вечной ночи. С такого расстояния сама Часовня казалось одной огромной свечой. Но чем ближе была пристань, тем быстрее эта иллюзия распадалась на отдельные язычки пламени. Часовня не столько освещала, сколько сияла — но всё же зрелище было величественным.  
Навигатор замер рядом с капитаном, напряженно вглядываясь во тьму. На его лице смешались надежда и неверие, что вот так просто он смог встать на путь возвращения своей памяти.  
Элизабет мягко заглушила двигатель и на последних футах, которые корабль проходил по инерции, подвела его к пристани. Фокус не слишком сложный, но всё же экономил ей немало горючего.  
Лично ей в Часовне обычно было решительно нечего делать. Здесь жила небольшая и замкнутая, хоть и приветливая община. Они приглашали посетить их церемонии, но что-то в убранстве часовни — а может быть, в шепоте, что наполнял остров — обычно заставляло Элизабет отказываться от подобной чести. Как и от местных ужинов.  
На берег они сошли вдвоём — остальная команда во главе с первой помощницей, Безжалостной Модисткой, осталась на борту. Можно было бы отпустить матросов погулять, но развлечься здесь всё равно было негде, а праздное шатание ещё никогда морряков до добра не доводило.  
Элизабет сразу направилась к Часовне, над которой высилась колокольня. Иногда колокол звонил, созывая прихожан на службу, — обычно внутренние часы корабля в это время отбивали одну или две склянки, то есть глубокой ночью. Впрочем, какая разница, если тьма и так окружала их постоянно.

— Это именно то место, — взволнованно заговорил Навигатор. — Я уверен, это оно. С морря оно выглядело иначе, но сейчас я уверен, я совершенно уверен!  
— Что ж, сейчас мы выясним наверняка.

Как только Элизабет и Навигатор зашли внутрь и немного огляделись, одна из жриц направилась к ним плавным и неспешным шагом. Свечи, которых в зале было, казалось, даже больше, чем снаружи, отбрасывали на её балахон множество пляшущих отблесков. Однако лицо жрицы скрывал объёмный капюшон.  
— Приветствую вас. Что вы ищите в стенах Часовни?  
— Ответов, — сказала Элизабет. — Возможно, их стоит искать не у вас…  
— Почему же, — на мгновение капитану показалось, что жрица улыбнулась, — я думаю, что смогу помочь вам найти их не хуже других жрецов.  
— Тогда позвольте моему спутнику рассказать свою историю.  
Капюшон жрицы согласно кивнул.  
Взволнованный — и от того казавшийся ещё более маленьким, чем обычно, — Навигатор робко выступил вперёд.  
— Дело в том, что… — он замялся, — вот. Посмотрите, — и он указал на печать, которая чёрным клеймом красовалась на его лбу. — Я думаю, всё дело в ней. Я не помню ничего, что было до неё. Однажды я проснулся в Лондоне, а она уже была. У меня страшно болела голова, — он беспомощно улыбнулся, — да и сейчас она болит. Даже больше, чем тогда. Я просто привык. Я не помню своего имени, я не помню, как заполучил эту странную печать. Ничего, кроме места, освещаемого множеством свечей, которое мне иногда снится. Я хочу… — он осёкся, — я хочу вернуть свою память. Узнать, кто я.  
Жрица подошла к Навигатору и осторожно наклонила его голову. Она внимательно изучила печать, после чего сделала шаг назад.  
— Да, пожалуй, мы можем помочь, — сказала она. — Но, конечно же, не бесплатно. Любое знание имеет свою цену.  
— Разумеется, — ответила Элизабет.  
— Вы капитан Подморрья, и знаете, какие странные существа обитают в его водах. Нам бы пригодился живой образец… Живой образец для наших церемоний. Его не так легко достать, но вдруг вы знаете, где это можно сделать.  
Элизабет скептически хмыкнула. Ей бы самой не помешал живой образец моррского существа, но живьём они даются, увы, редко. Даже слишком редко.  
— Да, вижу, вы понимаете, какая эта ценная вещь. Что же, есть и другой путь.  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
— Думаю, об этом лучше поговорить наедине.  
— О да, о да, конечно же, — Навигатор нервно улыбнулся и отошел вглубь залы.  
Жрица склонила свой капюшон к лицу Элизабет и перешла на полушепот.  
— Мне не хотелось лишний раз пугать вашего спутника, капитан. К тому же, есть некоторые вещи, которые лучше не знать посторонним. Так вот. На вашем корабле сколько человек команды, если не считать офицеров? Пятнадцать?  
— Четырнадцать на данный момент.  
— Тоже не мало людей. Мы могли бы принять в качестве пожертвования одного из них. Просто снимите караул на одну ночь, и мы вами сделаем всё остальное. После этого мы сможем помочь вашему спутнику.  
— Это очень щедрое предложение, — ответила Элизабет, — однако мне стоит его обдумать.  
— Конечно же, капитан. Оно не утратит силу не через день, ни через год. Впрочем, это касается и живого образца… Нам пригодится либо одно, либо другое.  
— Я запомню, — кивнула Элизабет. — Спасибо, что уделили нам внимание.  
— Мы рады гостям, — ответила жрица. — Не хотите ли остаться на ужин?  
— Нет, я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Нам пора.  
— Счастливого пути, — капюшон жрицы вежливо поклонился.

Элизабет подошла к Навигатору, который стоял перед странного вида алтарём. Мужчина с надеждой улыбнулся.  
— Ну что, капитан, есть новости?  
— Есть, и они тебе не понравятся. Я готова тебе помочь, но пока что у меня нет ни одного живого образца.  
— А второй путь, о котором говорила жрица?  
— Тебе не стоит о нём знать и даже думать, поверь мне.  
Навигатор заметно сник.  
— Ну что же, значит, отплываем?  
— Отплываем.

***

Элизабет всегда была осторожным капитаном. Для неё морре было этапом в жизни — интересным, вдохновляющим, но одним из многих. Хотя постоянная смерть не частая гостья в Подземье, морре — одно из мест, где её легко встретить. Тем, кто хочет продолжать жить, не полагаясь на милость Короля Утопленников, приходится проявлять осторожность.  
Так что Элизабет старалась браться только за выгодные, но не слишком опасные задания. Таким, например, был проект «Последняя экскурсия» — небольшой морской круиз для почти окончательно превратившихся в мумий колонистов с Вендербайта. Учитывая, что по дороге можно было найти необходимую для Адмиралтейства информацию, плавание сулило стать прибыльным.

Колония-гробница на Вендербайте — смертельно спокойное место. Элизабет наблюдала, как в трюм укладывают ящики с колонистами — аккуратно, но достаточно споро — когда к ней подошел старик. Он был похож на морряка, а морре быстро старит — возможно, ему было на деле не так уж много лет.  
— Капитан! — начал он, — я хороший матрос! Если вы меня возьмёте, я весь ваш! Вы же наймёте меня? Я оголодал здесь, так что буду усердно работать.  
Элизабет с интересом посмотрела на него. Что ж, у неё по прежнему было четырнадцать человек в команде — а пятнадцатый окончательно её укомплектует. К тому же, нечего делать живому человеку на Вендербайте. Здесь место только мумиям.  
— Посмотрим, насколько ты хорош, — ответила Элизабет. — Если что не так, оставлю тебя на Парместоне, поработаешь рядом с Адом.  
— Вы не пожалеете, мэм, — ответил старик.  
«По крайней мере, я сэкономила несколько монет», — подумала Элизабет и поднялась на борт. Старик последовал за ней.

Колонисты, не смотря на своё не слишком живое состояние, оказались излишне активными путешественниками. В морре они не доставляли особенных хлопот, но на островах так и норовили окончательно развоплотиться, потеряться или просто хорошенько покутить. Бедняг было сложно винить — последнее развлечение в жизни перед тем, как окончательно похоронить себя в колонии.  
Впрочем, и само плавание проходило неспокойно. У того самого старика нашли маленький алтарь Соли. Привлекать к себе внимание кого-то из местных высших существ Элизабет не хотела, однако позволила оставить алтарь. Суеверия вокруг божеств называли одинаково плохим знаком и поклонение, и отрицание. Следовало держаться середины — знать и считаться, но не полагаться и не призывать.  
На обратном пути в Вендербайт случилось ещё одно странное происшествие. На Аэстивале Элизабет заполнила несколько зеркальных коробочек солнечным светом — на такую диковинку в Лондоне у неё был свой достаточно надёжный покупатель. В этот раз одному морряку взбрело в голову открыть одну из шкатулок, что было полным безумием. Солнечный свет больно обжигал существ, которые слишком долго обитали в темноте. Этот проступок показался Элизабет крайне глупым, а наказывать человека, которого природа и его собственная дурость уже наказали (лицо матроса пересекала длинная линия из красных волдырей), ей казалось бессмысленным.

Незадолго до конца плавания Элизабет настигли кошмары. Она бежала вслед за кем-то, спускаясь по лестнице вглубь своего корабля, и никак не могла догнать. Счет палуб давно превысил все мыслимые приделы. Она переплывала затопленные комнаты, а собственная команда пыталась остановить её, ухватить руками, которые торчали из стен. Они молили помочь им, убить их, прекратить их мучения внутри жестяных переборок. А Элизабет бежала и спотыкалась, пытаясь увидеть хотя бы тень, хотя бы силуэт… Чей?

Когда, наконец, капитан проснулась, её кровать была мокрой от пота. Пробило две склянки — ещё глубокая ночь. О борт корабля мерно бились волны, а откуда-то с верхней палубы доносился запах чернокапельного кофе. Всё было спокойно.  
Элизабет зажгла свечу. Тьма немного расступилась, тени разбежались по углам, и Элизабет убедилась, что сон не имеет ничего общего с реальностью — тот корабль был старым, заржавевшим, бесконечным, и не был даже похож на её собственный.

Совсем скоро они доберутся до Лондона. Сначала, конечно, заглянут на Вандербайт, а потом — домой, домой. Там её ждёт их с женой небольшая, но уютная квартира. Они будут сидеть у огня, Элизабет будет со смехом рассказывать о моррских приключениях, а Милая Возлюбленная в ответ вспомнит, кто из старых колледжских приятелей заходил в последнее время, о чем говорят в кафе «У Калигулы», и протянет небольшой свёрток с книгами и журналами — то, что стоит почитать в дороге. Может быть, они сыграют партию в шахматы перед сном. Это будет спокойный вечер, ради которого стоило вернуться.

На следующий день Элизабет записала в свой дневник:

В море не пустишь корни  
Не за что зацепиться  
Море зовет и дышит  
Влажным соленым ветром

Море живёт и манит  
Тёмным и тайным взором  
Каждой волной и валом  
Жизнь твою отмеряет

Зов глубины услышав  
В море выходишь рано  
Море как соль на рану  
В море тоска и голод

Таких маленьких набросков у неё набралась уже не одна тетрадь. Впрочем, многого ещё не хватало. «Литература — это работа», — говорила ей мама, написавшая пьесу, которая понравилась самой императрице. Элизабет трудилась не покладая рук. Она охотилась за историями — и пугающими, и захватывающими дух, и безнадёжно-печальными, за историями о поверхности, за секретами — в общем, за всем, что можно было описать словами. Чтобы создать Песнь Морря, нужно понять и полюбить его.

Мумифицированные колонисты успешно вернулись к себе в Колонию-гробницу, и произвели сенсацию в своём пыльном угасающем обществе. Путь домой был недолог, разве что можно было заглянуть к Солёным львам за небольшой посылкой — и в Лондон, наконец в Лондон!

Первые несколько дней прошли для Элизабет в беготне и суете — разгрузить корабль и загнать его в сухой док, доложиться в Адмиралтействе, найти ремонтную бригаду, да не переплатить ей, и в то же время дать достаточно, чтобы они ничего не испортили. Встреча — тайная, конечно — со Слепым Амбалом. Так много дел, и всё для того, чтобы выкроить всего пару свободных дней. Чтобы по-настоящему вернуться домой.

Когда Элизабет открыла дверь, на неё из квартиры пахнуло пылью и заброшенностью. Как будто никто здесь давно уже не живёт. Было темно, ни свечи, ни лампы не горели. «Может быть, она внезапно уехала? — думала Элизабет, переходя из комнаты в комнату. — Может быть, это обман чувств и она просто задержалась в лавке? В театре? На музыкальном представлении?».  
Все вещи Возлюбленной были на месте. Все, кроме одного строгого черного платья.  
Сколько так, гадая, бродила по квартире Элизабет, она сама сказать не могла. Время потеряло своё значение.  
Когда заскрипела входная дверь, она кинулась к ней с нежным обращением на устах. Однако на пороге стояла не Возлюбленная, а их Хлопотливая Горничная.  
— Леди капитан?  
— Да, я два дня как вернулась в Лондон.  
— Целых два дня! И как я только не прознала об этом. Простите, леди, простите мою старческую нерасторопность. Я надеялась встретить вас заранее, может, сразу в порту…  
— Где же моя милая леди? — прервала поток излияний Горничной Элизабет.  
— Молодая мисс? Ох, тут такая история приключилась, даже не знаю, с чего и начать. Давайте пойдём на кухню. Там у меня припрятана бутылка хорошего грибного бренди, крепкого, а грибами оно почти и не пахнет.  
Чтобы устоять, Элизабет пришлось всем весом опереться на стул. Ноги стали ватными, а сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Ничего, кроме мысли «пусть всё будет хорошо, пожалуйста, Господи, прошу тебя», в её голове не было. Послушно, деревянной походкой, Элизабет пошла на кухню вслед за Горничной.  
Та зажгла несколько свечей, и, порывшись в глубине какой-то полки, достала и разлила бренди по двум стаканам.  
— Пейте-пейте, леди, это сейчас для вас самое первое средство. И потом ещё пейте, как только поймёте, что пора. Бутылка почти полная, нам хватит. — И Горничная выпила свою порцию одним глотком. — Всё началось недели через три, как вы вышли в морре («р» Горничная произносила на характерный морряций манер). Молодая мисс начала хуже себя чувствовать. Вчера ещё была свежая да весёлая, всё подтрунивала над моим старомодным чепцом, а тут вдруг слегла, да на ровном месте. И такая грустная стала. Всё говорила, что снится ей, будто она утопает в солёной воде, каждую ночь тонет.  
Мы не знали, что делать. Вызвали одного врача, второго — все руками разводят. «Нервная болезнь», говорят. Часто случается с барышнями, которые долго ждут на берегу, оказывается. Ха-ха. Просто отговорки. Они не знали, что приключилось с молодой мисс.  
Потом мой муж прознал про одну леди-Доктора, которая живёт на Ледибоунс Роуд. Ну я и отправилась к ней. Она оказалось серьёзной женщиной, в шляпе да с зонтиком. Пришла, поговорила с мисс, и глаза у неё, у леди, сделались грустные-грустные. Отвела меня в сторонку и говорит, что это проклятие Соли. И что избавится от него можно, да только времени у нас нет — надо плыть на Визер, или как-то так. Далеко на север. Там знают, что делать. А тут мы ничем помочь не можем.  
Так и умерла молодая мисс. Вы уж простите, леди Капитан, что не уберегла, простите. Она такая умная была, такая весёлая, хотя и не улыбалась никогда толком. А только глаза у неё были такие, что вовек не забудешь. Она же мне как родная была… — Старая Горничная почти плакала.  
— Проклятие Соли? — тихим, холодным голосом переспросила Элизабет.  
— Именно так, — ответила Горничная. — У меня и визитная карточка той леди Доктора дома есть.  
— Это хорошо, — также бесстрастно ответила Элизабет. — Принеси её сюда завтра. Нет, лучше послезавтра. Где похоронили мою милую леди?  
— На кладбище Харткросс.  
— Спасибо, что всё рассказала. И за бренди спасибо. А сейчас мне нужно побыть одной.  
— Конечно, леди Капитан, как скажете. Я в вашем распоряжении, только дайте знать. Бутылочку я вам оставлю, пусть будет, верно? И спокойной вам ночи.  
— До свидания, Горничная.

Дверь закрылась, но пожилая миссис не стала сразу уходить. Она постояла немного на лестничной клетке, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Через минуту раздался истошный, исполненный горя вопль, переходящий в глухие рыдания.  
«Ох, не хорошо, — думала, возвращаясь домой, Горничная, — вот запустила бы она бутылкой в дверь, было бы ещё ничего. А так… Ничего хорошего».  
Дома Горничную ждал её муж, старый Бывший Морряк, который, впрочем, моррю предпочитал таверны да выпивку.  
— Ну как, нашла её? — спросил он, доставая из духовки жаркое.  
— Нашла. Дело плохо.  
— Что случилось?  
— Так я тебе и сказала. Разболтаешь всё завтра своим пьяным языком.  
— Я? Про леди Капитана? Да никогда, что б меня Мастера забрали.  
Горничная смерила его тяжелым, недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Одно слово — и я откочерыжу тебе то, что давно и без всякой пользы болтается у тебя между ног.  
— Да чтобы гнить мне в самых дальних колониях-Гробницах!  
— Плачет она, вот что.  
Старик тяжело опустился на стул рядом со своей женой.  
— Ты права. Плохи дела того, кто заставил её лить слёзы.

Элизабет заперлась в пустой квартире. Она знала, что когда придёт время действовать, план окажется перед ней — четкий и ясный, вызревший в глубине её сознания. Поэтому она, просто чтобы занять руки, начала упаковывать в коробки вещи Возлюбленной. Отполировала её туфли, и без того сияющие. Убрала её шляпы и до блеска начистила цилиндр. Аккуратно сложила её платья и костюмы. Спокойно и размеренно, словно они собирались переезжать. Её руки дрогнули, лишь коснувшись одной из ночных сорочек. Именно её Возлюбленная надела в их первую ночь вместе. Элизабет просто стояла и держала её в руках, пока, наконец, не разрыдалась ещё раз, уткнувшись в прохладную шелковую ткань.  
Невозможно.  
Такое просто не могло случится.  
Не с ней.  
С кем угодно, только не с ней.  
Именно она, Элизабет, рисковала собой каждый раз выходя из порта. Милая Возлюбленная оставалась в безопасности на берегу.

Весь следующий день Элизабет не спала. Она убиралась, сортировала старые письма, и прятала, прятала, прятала с глаз долой всё, что заставляло её губы кривиться, от чего в горле вставал тяжелый ком. Она отомстит. Она уже знает достаточно, осталось лишь уточнить детали.

Неулыбчивую леди Доктора удалось отыскать в Вейлгардене, где в шуме чужих голосов, декламирующих свои творения поэтов и пьяных драк Элизабет удалось получить несколько ответов. Во время короткого визита в Визер она убедилась в своей правоте — хотя там и отвечают вопросом на вопрос, этого ей было достаточно.

И она повернула корабль в сторону Церкви Света.

***

— Приветствую вас, жрица. — В этот раз в часовню Элизабет зашла одна. Она обратилась к женщине, чьё лицо скрывал капюшон и с удивлением услышала знакомый голос.  
— Что привело вас к нам, Капитан?  
— Вы помните, какое сделали мне предложение? Пожертвовать для ваших церемоний одного из членов моей команды?  
— Да. Вы готовы это сделать?  
— При одном условии. И я готова на многое, чтобы вы согласились его выполнить. — Голос Элизабет был также холоден и бесстрастен, как и месяц назад, но в конце он сорвался.  
— Я вижу, вы настроены серьёзно. Слушаю вас.  
— На матроса, которого вы заберёте, я вам укажу сама. И я хочу видеть, что вы с ним сделаете. Я хочу быть уверена, что он будет страдать. Что он умрёт. Я могу вам привезти в обмен на своё участие почти что угодно из того, что есть в Подморрье и ещё кое-что с Поверхности.  
— Даже так, Капитан. — В голосе жрицы снова послышалась улыбка. — Нет, ничего такого нам не нужно. Учитывая вашу… настойчивость, я думаю, с участием в церемонии проблем не возникнет. Тем не менее, мне нужно поговорить с Настоятелем. Это не займёт много времени, подождите меня здесь, — и жрица уплыла вглубь часовни.

Элизабет осталась стоять на месте, будто врастая в пол. Так удачно, что им нужен образец. Ещё лучше, что им не нужно ничего взамен. У неё почти не хватало сил сдерживать себя. Она слишком часто видела этого старика. Время пришло. Время пришло.

— Ну что же, как я и думала. Так даже удобнее для всех. Около полуночи сойдите с корабля с вашим матросом и идите в часовню. Мы вас встретим. Вы всё увидите своими глазами.

Сославшись на Навигатора, Элизабет сманила старика на берег. Небольшая посылка, но слишком тяжелая. Просто забрать её из часовни. В каком-то смысле она даже не лгала.

На пороге их встретило множество людей в рясах. Они быстро и умело скрутили морряка, хотят тот быстро понял в чем дело и попытался было сбежать. Элизабет посадили во главе стола, накрытого посередине залы. Оттуда было всё прекрасно видно.

Сначала его раздели. У него было жилистое, сухое тело, покрытое множеством шрамов. Рот старика заткнули кляпом, его руки были крепко скованы, так что он только испуганно озирался. Он внезапно умоляюще поглядел прямо в глаза капитану, которая так спокойно сидела и смотрела на него. «Ты испуган, как она», — с удовлетворением думала Элизабет.

Потом они начали тонкими полосками снимать с него кожу, обнажая мышцы. Они действовали слажено, умело, и достаточно споро. Смерть редкость в Подземье, и пока что она не пришла к старику. Вскоре все его мышцы и связки, все его вены и артерии были ярко видны. Он превратился в красную скульптуру человека. Он стонал — кажется, он стонал. «Ты страдаешь, как она».

Очень медленно, смакуя каждое движение, фигуры в рясах начали разделывать старика. На нём было немного мяса, но они срезали с костей всё, не забыв аккуратно извлечь требуху и очистить ещё живую печень, почки и сердце. Даже кровь они аккуратно собрали в один большой сосуд — впрочем, они не стали подвешивать его, так что в старике осталось её не мало. Кажется, когда они извлекли лёгкие, он и умер.  
«Ты умер, как она».

Мясо унесли вглубь часовни, а жрецы и жрицы стали приносить и зажигать свечи взамен прогоревших.  
Вскоре до Элизабет донёсся запах готовившегося мяса.  
У её мести оказался очень сладкий вкус.  
Буквально.  
Она не отказала себе в удовольствии съесть его печень и запить её превосходным грибным бренди Горничной из собственной фляжки.

Море не только отбирает, оно и лечит. Медленно, но верно, горечь от вечной разлуки притуплялась в сердце Элизабет. Мало помалу, день за днём, неделя за неделей маленький медальон в нагрудном кармане утрачивал свою сакральную значимость и превращался в памятную вещь, пусть и связанную с трагедией. Море может превратить острые скалы в берег, покрытый мягким белым песком, что уж говорить и беспокойном человеческом сердце.

Море сделало своё дело.  
И Элизабет засыпала вполне счастливой в объятиях таинственной Дочери.


End file.
